The objective of the Office of Biomedical Research Resources are to provide assistance with proposal development and preparation, manuscript preparation, timely identification of funding opportunities, and managerial support, particularly in the areas of laboratory supply acquisition and delivery. The Office of Biomedical Research Resources will also develop and implement activities to foster, sustain and enhance collaborations and networking between Center scientists and scientists at the targeted graduate institutions. There is a need for these specific objectives in order to increase Spelman's capabilities for the conduct of biomedical research and the enhancement of the faculity's ability to attract research dollars through improved grantsmanship and increased publications. There is also the need to formalize relationships among researchers at Spelman and more research intensive graduate institutions. The major administrative and research support services that will be available to researchers include: GRANTS and CONTRACT DEVELOPMENT - Center scientists will have access to a Grants and Contract Development Officer who will assist with the development of competitive grant applications and facilitate agreements with other institutions in support of collaborative research initiatives. ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANCE - Scientists will have assistance with manuscript and proposal preparation as well as coordination of travel to scientific meetings and symposia. In addition, the acquisition and dissemination of announcements for programs and seminars will be centralized and coordinated. LABORATORY MANAGEMENT - Participating scientists will have access to a lab manager. This individual will work with a consultant to develop and implement a plan for purchasing supplies that is responsive to the needs of biomedical researchers. The lab manager will also centralize the acquisition and dispensation of research supplies, develop in-house store for commonly used supplies and develop management procedures for use of the store and for use of shared resources. These activities are proposed based on the specific needs which must be addressed in order to achieve our overall program goals of establishing activities that will enhance Spelman's biomedical research infrastructure and utilize formalized collaborations to facilitate research and networking between Spelman scientists and scientists at Clark Atlanta University, Emory University, Georgia Institute of Technology, and Morehouse School of Medicine. The proposed Center for Biomedical Research will be comprised of all present and newly hired faculty conducting biomedical research at Spelman College. At present, there are twelve (12) biomedical researchers on the faculty.